New Found Love?
by Sparrow Kess
Summary: Jasper comes back. kinda my version of New MOon, but no Edward. Kind of Rushed. But Bella falls for the amazing Jasper Whitlock Hale.


_(A/N: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of Mrs. Meyers' characters. I wish I did, but so does everyone else in the world. So, Review, Review and Review please. I am in dire need of Reviews so review as soon as you are done reading, if you do not shame on you, just kidding. Even if you don't review, I want you to read it, anyways. So please just make my life easier and REVIEW. Thank you, very much!)_

_(A/N2: by the way, my avid and lovely readers, this is kind of like my version of New Moon, it has similar parts, with Jake and Mike. Riding the motorcycle and cliff diving. I think I might have rushed too many things too, but oh well.)_

_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN'S POV**_

_**Edward had left and he was not coming back. I was torn over this, he left me. He promised he would not leave me, he promised. We were in the hospital and he promised he would never leave me. Now he is, or well he already did. He said he did not love me, so fine, go ahead and hurt me. I do not want to ever see him again.**_

_**He is blaming poor and innocent Jasper for my party going bad; but I don't, its not Jasper's fault, its mine, if I had just been a bit more careful with opening my presents that wouldn't have happened. I just wished I could see Jasper so that I could tell him that it wasn't his fault. **_

_**I didn't know what I was doing with my life anymore. The need to go to college was bigger than ever before. However, where could I go, and would I ever run into the Cullens again? I could just go to Seattle and live there. I had plenty of options that I could choose from. Moreover, Seattle was the closest to seeing Charlie a few times a week and Jacob too. **_

_**They were not coming back, so I might as well get my head together and stop moping around. Nothing was going to change, and I needed to move on and forget about the past.**_

"_**Bella!" I heard Charlie scream my name. **_

_**Was I in trouble for something? I already had the motorcycle incident. **_

"_**Yeah Dad? What's up?" I asked as I walked down the stairs being careful. I did not want to fall again. **_

"_**I'm going to Billy's were gonna go fishing with Harry. I think Jake's gonna be around if you want to hang with him. Or did you already have plans, for today?"**_

"_**I was going to go up to Seattle, to look at the school and apartments." I stated. I really wanted to go to Seattle and look around.**_

"_**Okay that's good. I am glad you are getting out. It's good to see you moving on," Charlie wasn't the best at showing his emotions on things like this but he was trying.**_

"_**Okay Dad, have fun. Tell everyone I said hello."**_

_**I watched him walk out the front door. I needed to grab a few things and get dressed before I left. **_

_**I dressed in my dark skinny jeans and a lime green tank top with my dark purple hoodie and my converses. I needed to get a new pair soon. Just then, my cell phone rang. Who could be calling me?**_

_**Unknown Caller.**_

_**I picked it up, it was unnerving to me. **_

"_**Hello, may I ask whose calling?" I asked.**_

"_**Bella? It's Jasper…"**_

"_**Jasper…Jasper, I am so sorry, it is my entire fault. I am really sorry."**_

"_**Bella, you shouldn't be sorry, I am the one that lost control. But I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the Starbucks in Seattle in a little bit?" **_

_**It was Jasper, and I was somewhat afraid. I have not seen any of the Cullens since my birthday. Moreover, it was not a good memory. I missed them all so very much. **_

"_**Let's just forget about it, please. In addition, I will meet you at the Starbucks. I was already getting ready to leave for Seattle anyways. So around eleven then?" I was excited to meet up with Jasper. I learned so much about him, and he put excitement in my life. After learning about the Southern Vampire Wars, he was on my mind a lot. **_

_**(A/N I know that she didn't learn about the wars until Eclipse, but if I did not add this it would not make sense. Sorry.)**_

"_Okay, then I will see you at eleven."_

_Click._

_Talking to Jasper sent my heart racing. Whoa, did I just say that. How was it that Jasper could send my heart racing? Jasper, which was all calm and collective, cool and quiet. I wonder what he thought about most times. _

_I threw my cell phone and some things into my purse, including my wallet. _

_I walked into my bathroom and decided to straighten my hair. I had chopped a lot of it off, in a rage. I was sheared in the back with a million layers that started at my ears and thinned out a lot. I dyed my hair a darker color it was almost black with some dark red and purple high lights. It was different and I liked it. _

_I finished my hair and decided to skip eating, and just brushed my teeth. Finally, I finished and deemed it was time to leave. I was done getting ready and I needed to put some gas into my car._

_My truck finally died. The poor thing, Jake could not even save it. We gave it a proper funeral. Then Jake helped me pick out a new car. It was a little Turbo Coupe 9/11, a dark blue coloring. I liked it, it went pretty fast too. __**(A/N: I know it's the same car Alice wanted in the end of New Moon, but this is kind of my version of what happens during New Moon.)**_

_It started up pretty quiet, and in no time, I was on my way to Seattle. I would probably hit some stores for shopping and then I had a meeting with an apartment manger at one this afternoon, so I was good. _

_I had my iPod plugged into my car's radio, so I was all-good. I turned it on after a while, needing my music. In addition, of course the first song that came on was Sorrow by Flyleaf. _

_I listened to it; just thinking. I was pretty nervous about meeting up with Jasper. Moreover, I just hoped that I did not just dream that either. Soon my exit came up and I had to get off. I pulled into the parking lot at the Starbucks, while scanning the lot for Jasper; I tried not to be too excited. Nevertheless, I was beyond excited, and I was feeling a little over excited. In addition, I am sure, that if Jasper was very near by that, he could feel my emotions and confusion; as to why I was so nervous about being with him. _

_He was the first Cullen I will to have seen since they all left me. And I had a slightly bad feeling about this too._

_I stepped out of my car to the amazing big city. I have been here a few times in my past and I was amazed every time about its vastness and beauty._

"_Bella," I heard a quiet but still beautiful voice call to me. I turned and noticed that the lovely voice belong to Jasper. His eyes were extremely honey colored almost pure liquid gold; something that I found mesmerizing, to me. His hair was still that pure honey blonde color, which shined in the slight sun light that, escaped through the clouds. Jasper was taller and leaner than Edward was, and more beautiful than I could ever picture. I was glad that my best friend has such a lovely boyfriend/husband. _

"_Jasper, how are you?" I breathed. He took my breathe away; and I cannot figure out why._

"_I have been better, but I wanted to talk to you about some things." He seemed sad and upset. I hope he was okay._

"_Okay so let's talk. What's wrong? Is everything okay between you and Alice? What about Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie?" _

"_That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, Alice and Edward." He stated, it sounded like he wanted to break down and cry._

_I nodded my head and inclined him to continue. _

_He bought me a hot chi tea, and for him, nothing, of course. And we continued on a walk; where we were going I had no idea._

"_Well, not long after we left you, Alice decided to go on a little vacation, trying to talk Edward into coming home and to not leave you alone. But he didn't want that. He told us he wanted nothing to do with you that you were just someone he could pass the time with."_

"_He said that to me," I whispered quietly. _

"_Well, he also told us he didn't want to be around us for a little while. Therefore, we left him alone, except for Alice. Turns out, she was able to convince him to come home. How, we had no idea, but our family was mostly together. Therefore, we were happy for the most part. Nevertheless, something felt wrong; Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme, felt it too. What we noticed was that Alice and Edward were together more often. Alice claimed she was trying to get Edward to smile and be lively again. Edward said that she was just helping him. Then we started watching a little more closely. They were up to something. Alice walked up to me one day, after a few months, and handed me some papers. Divorce papers, those papers had said everything right there. She was with Edward, she wanted him not me. I did not know what I did wrong, but then I started to feel relieved. We had been moving apart for a while now and we were moving in different directions. Then I decided to come see you. See how you were fairing without us. In addition, here we are, you seem to be happy enough. Nevertheless, I can see the sadness deep down, you are not happy, I can see the depression in your eyes; when we left it hurt so very much. However, I can see you are trying to get better. Oh, Bella." Jasper explained everything._

_Alice and Edward; Edward never wanted me, he was just biding him time until he could be with Alice, my best friend. Oh well, there was not anything that I could do. Finally get over it and move on. I was already learning that I did not love Edward. I more or less could not stand him. He was a liar. _

"_Thank you Jasper. I can now move on fully. I feel a lot better. I have been trying to get over the fact that you guys have left. And Jasper I want you to know; last year was an accident and that I don't want you to blame yourself for it, please."_

_Jasper took my hand and held it tightly. It was not cold like everyone else. It was warm, which was odd. However, it felt nice, to be able to hold someone's hand. I liked it. We were sitting in a park now, on a bench. The scenery was beautiful, the trees were green with flowers growing on them, and their were roses and tulips and violets and lots more that were growing and they were beautiful. A lovely garden, I wondered what it would look like at night. _

"_Bella, what are you thinking about?" Jasper asked pulling me out of my thoughts. _

"_Just the beauty of the park and the roses. The aromas all around us, everything just smells really good." I told him. _

"_Yes, including your scent, sorry, you just smell more amazing than the flowers. It is kind of like those roses over there, sweet and then you can look at their beauty. Each rose unique in their own, and each color different than the last." Jasper started staring off into space. _

_What is going to happen from here? I really like Jasper, he was fun to hang out with. I liked how he could be quiet and thoughtful but at the same time loud and funny. He was so nice, and cute. What the fuck, why was I thinking about Jasper as more than what we are. This is way to fast for me to be moving with him. _

_**(A/N3: So, please tell me what you think. I know it's a bit long. But it took like a couple week, to write this and I wanted to get enough of it written out so that, you would have a long story to read. And I really hope it is good enough. If not PLEASE tell me, so PLEASE REVIEW so I can make the next chapters better! Please, thank you!)**_


End file.
